Un verdadero malvado amor
by sangheili13
Summary: Doofenshmirtz vuelve a tener novia y esta vez no hay ningún inador que lo evite, pero a todo esto ¿Y qué con Perry? ¿Todo seguirá igual que siempre? Pasen y lean.
1. Todo empezó

**Un verdadero MALVADO amor.**

Hola! Esta vez les traigo una idea media loca, pero no imposible, los personajes principales son Doof y Perry, ahora sí no creo que haya intervención de Phineas y Ferb. Espero les agrade la historia =).

* * *

**Todo empezó...**

Otro de sus días normales, el mayor Monograma le había asignado la misma misión de siempre, junto a su mismo enemigo, ahora tenía que ir al mismo edifico de siempre, por alguna razón, no le molestaba esa rutina, Doof siempre tendría alguna aburrida, pero loca historia retrospectiva o algún inador raro.

Iba manejando su deslizador con forma de ornitorrinco, cuando hubo llegado lo estacionó en el balcón del edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados. Pero esta vez escuchó a su némesis hablando con alguien, se preocupó, porque la última vez que había pasado eso lo había cambiado por Peter el Panda...

Al entrar vio a su némesis con una mujer, era alta, de cabello rubio, largo y liso, era delgada, con ojos verdes y tenía que admitir que era bastante bonita.

-Oh Perry el ornitorrinco, no tenía planeado que vinieras hoy-comenzó a decir Doofenshmirtz, Perry levantó una ceja, todos los días iba, inevitablemente dio un vistazo rápido a la mujer-...pero que tonto soy, déjenme presentarlos. Alice, Perry el ornitorrinco; Perry el ornitorrinco, Alice.

El agente inclinó su sombrero en forma de saludo

-Un placer- dijo ella con voz suave.

-Verás Perry el ornitorrinco, encontré mi media naranja. Coincidimos en varias cosas, tal vez no le guste tanto la maldad, pero le gustan los chicos malos. Sí, también nos conocimos en Internet, pero sólo necesitamos una cita para comprender que eramos el uno para el otro.

Perry se rascó la cabeza algo confundido, ¿de nuevo por Internet? ¿Que ella no era algo joven para él? Al menos eso no estaba en la lista de las 5 cosas más alocadas que haya hecho Doof, sí definitivamente los boxer de él (Perry) lo había traumado.

-Sí, lo sé, es algo confuso, pero yo la quiero y ella me quiere. Así de simple, pero eso no evitará que domine el área limítrofe. Casi lo olvido, mira, he estado toda la mañana de hoy y tarde de ayer con Alice, así que no tengo ningún -inador, así que si puedes venir mañana te tendré un inador tan genial que valdrá lo de dos días.

El semiacuático dio una mirada sarcástica, vaya forma de demostrar que no iba a dejar el mal, no haciendo inadores desde el primer día.

-¡Es en serio! Mañana lo verás. Nos vemos mañana Perry el ornitorrinco.

-Adiós- había olvidado que Alice estaba ahí.

El agente P no se acostumbraba a estar con alguien que no fuera Vanessa además de Doofenshmirtz, Perry sólo volteó y de nuevo inclinó levemente su sombrero en forma de despedida. Luego de eso fue a su deslizador para irse.

-¿Crees que lo haya tomado a mal?- le preguntó Alice a Doof cuando se hubo ido el agente.

-No creo, te sorprenderías cuantas cosas ha tenido que aguantar.

Por el otro lado Perry iba pensaba en su némesis de camino a casa. ¿Esta vez sí sería la ideal? ¿O sólo sería otro golpe amoroso? ¿Y si lograba alejarlo del mal? Muchas preguntas tenía en mente, pero sólo pudo sacar una conclusión: Sería para la felicidad de Doofenshmirtz.

* * *

Algo corto, pero apenas es la intro. Doof vuelve a tener novia y esta vez no hay ningún inador que lo evite. Espero sus comentarios para ver si la trama les gusta. Casi lo olvido, felices fiestas! Les deseo que tengan una muy Perriz Navidad y un Ferbuloso año nuevo! =D Saludos!


	2. Y comenzó con la alfombra

_Hola queridos y queridas lectoras de ! Antes que nada me disculpo por haber dejado inconcluso por tanto tiempo este fic, pero se me presentó un problema con la memoria USB y la computadora ya no la detecta, así que adiós documentos que tenían fics! Sí, se perdió la mitad de este, y el final del amanimalinador. Lo siento mucho. Pero bueno, ya es hora de volver a empezar, además la escuela me tiene muy presionada._

_Como sea, espero les guste! =) _

* * *

Al otro día el doctor Doofenshmirtz y Perry estaban enfrascado en su lucha habitual. Como siempre Doofenshmitz había atrapado al semiacuático, pero él se las había ingeniado para escapar, ahora mismo el ornitorrinco luchaba para poder detenerlo.

-Verás Perry el ornitorrinco!- Mientras intentaba con éxito golpear al agente, mandándolo muy lejos.- Ahora que nada se interpone…tiembla ante el poder de mi….

-¡HEINZ!- se escuchó un grito al fondo

-Eh…¿sí, querida?

-¿Es totalmente necesario que eso (señalando a Perry) esté dentro de casa? Ya sabes que no me gustan los animales. Ensucian la alfombra.

-Pero…querida. No creo que sea necesario. Si quieres lavo diario la alfombra, pero no creo que…

-Bueno, está bien, creo que ya es hora de irme.

-NO! Espera! Alice…Creo que… Perry el ornitorrinco ya tiene que irse ¿o no?- mientras apretaba el invento en modo de espera.

El agente no pareció muy contento, pero al ver el invento inactivo y ver la cara de la novia de su eneamigo, este asintió algo molesto mientras tomaba su jet- pack y se iba sin despedirse.

-Te odio, pero no tanto Perry el ornitorrinco!- exclamó con desgano Doofenshmirtz.

Mientras volaba a casa pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder. Nunca creyó que su némesis estuviera cediendo tan fácilmente ante su novia. Al menos él había sugerido algo para continuar su pelea antes de ceder. Fue entonces cuando notó un sonido curioso, volteó y vio en su jetpack un pequeño papel pegado.

"_Nos vemos mañana en la fábrica abandonada de Malvados y Asociados. No llegues tarde, debo llevar a Alice a su clase de Yoga._

_PD: Has caso omiso en eso último._

_PD de la PD: Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco! " _

El semi acuático sonrió para sí. Al parecer el científico aún no estaba enamorado para obedecer al pie y letra a su novia. Pobrecito.

* * *

Jeje al parecer Alice no es tan dulce después de todo =P

De una vez anuncio que los capis de este fic serán un tanto más cortos, realmente tengo la cabeza muy vacía ahora XP

Ahora…Agradecemos a…

**Doof-fan: **Me alegro que te gustara, aunque creo no todo va tan bien como esperaba.

**Ez: **Gracias =). Desde diciembre lo tengo inconcluso el fic? O.O Lo siento T_T . Espero que todo vaya bien por allá. =)

**Maya Serena: **Sí, los celos, pero eso vendrá después, y ya verás como ;D

**Farific: **Jaja gracias, lo del nombre, fue el primero que se me ocurrió XD y bueno, lo del otro fic, pues ya ves como va de lento DX

**DinkyLinkyGirl: **Gracias =D y espero no volverte hacer esperar tanto =P

**Leyva1130: **Gracias! y lo siento por la tardanza -_-.

**Pascua-Tanya:** Gracias! Lo de los boxers no sabía si reírme o quedarme traumada XD, ajá antes de conocerlo XP

* * *

Y muchas gracias a ti querido lector, a los que dejan reviews y los que no dejan también. Que tengan un buen día.

Ciudadana promedio fuera...paz!


	3. En la fábrica

_Hola, hola! Sip, ya ando de nuevo por aquí, aprovechando las vacaciones, para traerles de nuevo un pequeño capi de este mal fic. No les quito otro minuto de vida, pasemos con el fic..._

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz fábrica abandonada~~:**

Una vez más los dos enemigos se veían para pelear y como muchas otras Heinz contaba una desgarradora historia retrospectiva.

-Y por eso Perry el ornitorrinco, si yo no pude tener un peluche de mi ídolo infantil...¡Entonces nadie lo tendrá!- Y con eso se dio media vuelta para apretar el botón en la máquina que destruiría todos los peluches publicitarios del área limítrofe, pero cierto mamífero lo golpeó, derribándolo- ¿Cómo haces eso Perry el ornitorrinco? Siempre sales de tu jaula y justo cuando haré algo malvado...-No pudo acabar ya que el agente lo volvió a golpear- ¡Oye! Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Perry el ornitorrinco.

El científico tomó un tubo que había junto a la máquina y lo utilizó como escudo y arma contra el agente. De pronto avanzaba a atacar y otras retrocedía, la batalla era un tanto emocionante, pero Perry se distrajo por un segundo, dando la oportunidad a Doofenshmirtz para golpearlo. El agente se estrelló contra una columna.

Poco a poco Heinz se acercó al semi acuático con cierto aire de maldad psicótica, pero justo cuando estaba a centímetros de llegar al agente un sonido de despertador interrumpió el momento.

-Oh, que…que incómodo Perry el ornitorrinco, es mi nuevo reloj-avisador-despertador, me da la hora, tiene alarmas, tiene agenda y me dice cuando voy tarde a alguna cosa. Mira- y apretó un botón rojo en su reloj-avisador-despertador. (¿¬¬ en serio tiene que ponerle nombres tan raros a todo? Tan solo vean el título de mi otro fic XD)

-Ya es tarde para ir a recoger a Alice- dijo el reloj con una voz metálica y con una breve pausa entre sílabas.

-¡Oh, qué tonterías! 5 minutos más...- Respondió Doof molesto

-Nada de 5 minutos, ve ahora o el tráfico se pondrá espantoso

-¿Tráfico...? Espera, ¿quién configuró esto para que me contestara?

-Tú- momento de silencio de Doofenshmirtz dudoso

-Claro, soy un genio ¬¬

-Ni tú te lo creíste. Ja ja. Mejor ve por Alice

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo ya voy! Supongo que no vemos mañana Perry el ornitorrinco- con un tono de claro enojo.

Ahí se quedó el ornitorrinco, solo. Ahora de verdad se sentía enojado, frustrado más que nada. Varias veces había tenido que dejar a Doofenshmirtz con su plan malvado porque se presentaba algo más importante o urgente, otras muchas había deseado que los planes de su némesis no fueran tan tontos; pero fue entonces que comprendió como se sentía Doof cuando lo dejaba plantado y que si no fueran por sus planes malvados tontos su vida sería más aburrida. Se sintió mal por todos esos momentos en que se aprovechó de Heinz y sus amabilidades para derrotarlo, añoró esos momentos en que no se vieron como enemigos sino como...eneamigos. Incluso se rió por lo bajo de todas las tonterías de Doofenshmirtz. Pero de algo estaba seguro, si su némesis estuviera con una mejor persona no le dolería tanto, pero estaba con esa mandona manipuladora. Aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas se arreglaran, si no todo iría de mal en peor.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado =) Después de esto ya la cosa se pone un tanto mejor, y aparecerá Vanessa._

_Mil gracias a los que leen el fic, esperaron pacientemente y a los que dejan review =D_

_Una pequeña aclaración, declaración o confesión =P, estos dos fics que he escrito tan solo fueron un ensayo (pero los voy a terminar) para saber la dinámica de ; lo bueno vendrá después, pero por ahora solo les diré que en mi dA (http:/ . com/ ) esta semana intentaré subir las portadas de mis próximos fics. La mayoría (si no es que todos XD) son crossovers, a muchas personas no les gustan estos fics, pero a mí me encantan =D_

_Bye, bye! Cuídense y no olviden de disfrutar sus vacaciones =D_


End file.
